


В любое время дня и ночи

by Greenmusik, STARKER_Russian_fandom



Series: WTF Starker 2019 || тексты низкого рейтинга [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:52:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARKER_Russian_fandom/pseuds/STARKER_Russian_fandom
Summary: когда Тони сказал Питеру, что тот может звонить в любой момент и по любому поводу, он вовсе не это имел в виду.





	В любое время дня и ночи

Буквально через пару часов после этого разговора от Питера пришло сообщение с кучей сгорающих со стыда смайликов и «извините» прописными буквами. А Тони как раз начал успокаиваться…

Вообще-то уже то, что Питер, позвонив, застал его в краткий миг между сном и работой, было большой удачей. Ещё большей удачей было то, что Тони привык к тревоге в любое время и не подавился сэндвичем, который как раз жевал, когда Питер заорал ему, кажется, прямо в ухо:

— Мистер Старк, это офигенно!!!

Тони вопросительно замычал, но, похоже, даже если бы он этого не сделал, Питер всё равно продолжил бы.

— Её зовут Кейти, но это неважно. Всё по взаимному согласию, вы не подумайте.

К этому моменту Тони успел проглотить то, что было во рту, и вернуть на тарелку ту часть сэндвича, которая была ещё в руках.

— Поздравляю, карапуз. А что именно у вас — с этой... ммм… Кейти? — по взаимному согласию?

— Секс, конечно!

Тони, конечно, подозревал. Да нет, он точно знал: только на волне посторгазменной эйфории можно так радостно визжать в… А, собственно, кто он Питеру? Наставник? Друг? Ну уж точно давно не объект всеобъемлющего поклонения, судя по тому, что Паучок устроил на открытии Старк-Экспо нового сезона.

Погодите-ка, а не использует ли его Питер заодно и как психотерапевта?

— Рад за тебя, — поздравил Тони. Подумал, уместно ли будет спросить, какие именно отношения связывают Питера с неведомой Кейти, о которой Тони вообще-то первый раз слышал, и решил ограничиться тем, что касалось Питера лично: — Долго продержался?

В конце концов, если Питер скрывал от него девушку, это его полное право.

— Эммм… Полминуты примерно. В смысле — от проникновения. И минут пятнадцать до того. Вы же знаете, мне сложно сдерживаться.

Тони и впрямь знал: примерно год назад Питер, запинаясь и краснея, пожаловался, что паучья сверхчувствительность заранее лишает смысла любые отношения, потому что стоит Питеру всего лишь подумать о сексе и хоть самую малость возбудиться, как даже самое легчайшее трение приводит к быстрому и малоудовлетворительному результату, несмотря на… ну… на удовлетворение. Тони тогда посоветовал Питеру почаще брать себя в руки — в прямом смысле. И ещё — йогу, по примеру Брюса, которому контроль за дыханием и телом помогает сдерживать вещи значительно серьёзнее преждевременной эякуляции.

Что ж, видимо, Питер и впрямь последовал совету, раз продержался так долго.

— … такая горячая! — вещал меж тем Питер, и Тони понял, что, задумавшись, пропустил примерно минуту. — Но она сказала, что я слишком костлявый. Понимаете, мы делали это в темноте, потому что... ну, потому что у меня ещё не до конца зажил ожог, ну вы помните, наверное, в понедельник, да? Вот. И ещё она вроде как стеснялась. Я, конечно, тоже, но… А может, ей просто не хотелось смотреть на моё лицо. Эм-Джей говорит, у девушек так бывает. К тому же Кейти… Она… Ну… Она вроде как поспорила, что меня завалит. Как последнего девственника на курсе. Но вы не думайте, она не разбивала мне сердце, мы всё обговорили и разошлись без обид.

Тони схватил сэндвич с тарелки и вгрызся. Хрен с ними, с приличиями: он последний раз еду видел тринадцать часов назад, и ему нужны калории, чтобы нормально работать.

— Кстати, мы даже уложились в большую перемену, и она тоже получила удовольствие, так что я не полный лох. Интересно, все девушки такие мягкие там, внизу? Вот, например, Чёрная Вдова, она же довольно мускулистая — даже мне дыхание может пережать ногами. Чёрт, не говорите ей, что я думал о ней в этом плане. Потому что я не думал. Честно. Вот о вас или о Капитане — думал, и о мисс Марвел, конечно. И даже о Мэрилин Монро, хотя о Ларе Крофт, конечно, чаще…

— А почему, кстати? — спросил Тони и сглотнул, не дожевав: всё же известие, что Питер думал о нём «в этом плане», немного выбило из колеи. Не то чтобы Тони не подозревал, но услышать подтверждение — совсем другое дело. — Наташа вовсе не против, чтобы юные умы были заняты её формами и возможностями в постели. Думаю, ей подобный интерес льстит ничуть не меньше, чем мне.

— Ой!

— Мистер Паркер прервал вызов со своей стороны, босс. Возобновить?

— Не стоит, Пятница. Думаю, у него сейчас в некотором роде шок. И, — Тони глянул на часы, — занятия. Это он что, получается, сразу после этого позвонил?

— Если под «этим» вы подразумеваете секс в подсобке на третьем этаже научного корпуса, то да — сразу после. Во время разговора у мистера Паркера медленно понижался уровень допамина. Давление и сердцебиение пришли в норму почти сразу после начала разговора, но снова поднялись перед тем, как он завершил вызов.

И вот только теперь Тони ощутил, что у него тоже участился пульс. И поднялось давление. И если он продолжит думать о том, что Паучок думал о нём «в этом смысле», то ещё кое-что поднимется. А ведь он давно не студент. И далеко не Кейти. Как вообще можно было совращать Питера Паркера на спор? У неё что, глаз нет? Или мозгов?

По-быстрому решив, что у неведомой Кейти скорее всего ни мозгов, ни глаз, ни совести, Тони постарался выбросить из головы и образ распалённого недавним оргазмом Питера, и приглушённые звуки подростковой возни в тёмной подсобке, и вообще весь этот разговор. От греха подальше.

Он как раз заканчивал припаивать гнездо под элемент питания, когда Питер сбросил ему на личный номер сообщение, которое Пятница воспроизвела ровно между Тони и платой. Всё же хорошо, что Тони давно привык к любым внезапным авралам. А то — паяльник в руках, знаете ли, как-то не очень сочетается с внезапным стояком…


End file.
